


Golden Rain: Prologue

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Series: 黄金雨 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Crying Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway





	

 

目前为止，他知道自己还活着，因为他还能精确感知疼痛。

一个毫无意义的噩梦撕裂了枪伤，他剧烈地醒来，捂住胸前的伤口蜷缩呻吟，淌出的血温暖了手掌。安全屋内本就分不清昼夜，灯灭之后更是暗不见指，他挪了挪身体，几番伸出手臂想去开灯都够不着，反倒把那道口子撑得更开了，眼泪不合时宜混进了急剧的呼吸里，让他险些窒息，而他早就拔掉了追踪器，目前为止屋内谁也没有，没人能救他。注意力都集中在了伤口上，他发起抖来，意识陷入混沌。

这都是他安排好给自己的。

黑暗，他的爱人，就这样看着他在自己怀里挣扎。

“你看看你，”黑暗终于开口说话，“快别哭了。”

他平静下来，猜测起黑暗的另一个名字：“史蒂夫？”

半晌后，没有回应，灯光忽然把黑暗驱赶走了。他看见一个瘦小的黑影坐在椅子上，削着铅笔，手指间发出细微断续的沙沙声。

“史蒂夫，是你吗？”他猛地坐起来，身下一片漫延的血红。“我还活着吗？”他眨着眼睛恍惚地问。每当见到史蒂夫他都庆幸地认为自己死了，眼前所见像是地狱的一次怜悯，这可是他最渴望的。

“还疼吗？”史蒂夫反问他，沙沙的声响停止了。

他点了点头，一些泪珠不小心又掉了出来，但他喜欢，因为它们暖暖的。

“过来。”

他咬牙爬了起来，捂着伤口朝史蒂夫走去，自觉跪在他跟前，视线持平。

“看看你，”史蒂夫捧起他的脸，他能感觉到削笔刀嵌在史蒂夫的拇指和食指间，有一块正冷冷贴着他的皮肤，而两只温柔的拇指在一点点抹去他脸上的泪。“真是把所有的傻气都带走了。”

“我在等你。”他应和史蒂夫的目光，缓缓跪坐在腿背上，仰视那张来自布鲁克林年轻气盛的脸，还有他最渴慕的那双蓝眸。

“这次等了多久？”

“九个月……零一天……加十七个小时。”

“真乖，”史蒂夫俯面在他唇边轻轻说道，像是要吻他，但没有真吻下去。“可你还是缺点耐心——这样子见我这样可不行。”

“对不起……”他伸手抓住史蒂夫的肘，“不要走。”

“嘿，松手。”史蒂夫看着他湿润的眼睛说。见他不做反应，又命令了一遍，“松开手。”

他失落地放开了史蒂夫。

“两只手放在我肩膀上，不要动。”

为了不失去史蒂夫，他立即照做。

史蒂夫一只手揪起他洇血的背心，用削笔刀从中间将衣物割裂，撕碎。他一丝不挂，伤口暴露在了史蒂夫眼前。史蒂夫为他处理伤口，然后用绷带包扎。

“还疼吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“说实话，不要考虑我会怎么想。”

他还是摇头。

“干嘛把头别过去？又哭啦？”

他使劲摇头，不敢看史蒂夫。

“我觉得你越来越爱撒娇了。”

他抿了抿唇，“你对我真好。但是，但是我又杀了人，昨天……”

“嘘。”史蒂夫伸出食指抵在他唇间，表情没有透露任何情绪，而他神经开始紧绷。“从现在开始，我让你开口你才能开口，明白吗？就像以前那样。”

他点头。

“让我知道你真的明白了。说。”

“明白了，主人。”

“现在手从我肩上挪开，交叠在一起，对，像这样，慢慢落在我面前。”

他把左手叠在右手上，递给史蒂夫。

“你看这双漂亮的手，怎么可能会干出那些事。”史蒂夫捧起他交叠的双手，充满仪式感地在金属表面落下一吻。“还记得它们属于谁吗？”

他有些迟疑地点头。

“属于谁？”

“它们属于——”他顿了顿，有些不安地猜测史蒂夫的眼神，害怕回答错误。“——你。它们属于你，史蒂夫，主人。”

而他的主人面露失望：“看来你还是忘了。”

他开始等待惩罚，尽管他也不清楚自己的回答哪里出了错。史蒂夫用剩下的绷带把他两只手腕紧紧缠在一起，从容地裹了一圈又一圈，他安静地观察，竟从中读出了诗意，仿佛呼吸道也被那些洁白的带子给束缚了，然后史蒂夫割去末端绑了个死结，一个词语不适时地从他呼吸中慌乱冒了出来：

“火炉。”

史蒂夫怔住，定眼看他，而他无法解释。

“对不起……我……”

“你想我停下吗？”

“不，不想……我也不知道为什么会这样……”

“我知道。”史蒂夫说，“我们约定好的，你要是不希望我继续，或是中途无法忍受了，就说这个词。”

他点点头。

“现在把手给我。”史蒂夫握住他被缚的双手，“再告诉我一次，它们是谁的？”

“你的。”

“没错，我的，毋庸置疑。”史蒂夫伸手抚摸他的脸颊，像是一个奖励，让他满足得叹了口气。而史蒂夫很快就把手抽走了，将刀柄放进他左手掌心，“握着它。”史蒂夫命令道。

他握紧了刀柄。

史蒂夫调整了刀尖的角度，微微张开双臂，让刀抵着自己的胸膛。“用它来刺我。”

他动了动手指，本能般将刀尖转了过来，对着自己，“不。”

史蒂夫忽然掐住他的下巴，又狠狠命令了一次，他受到惊吓，带着哭腔喊出“火炉”两个字，史蒂夫便停了下来，没再逼迫他。

“我做不到……”他颤抖着说。

“没事的，”史蒂夫凑近他的唇重复了一次，“没事的。”然后深深吻进他，把他的呼吸彻底搅乱。他像个放弃挣扎的溺水者，双手仍握着刀，被史蒂夫的手紧紧包围。史蒂夫的吻令他想起某个夏季纵身跃进的一条河流，温暖得如同手心流淌的鲜血。

“不——”刀掉在地上，他叫喊起来，看见史蒂夫右掌心划开了一道口子，而他抓着史蒂夫淌血的手什么也做不了。“为什么？”他抬起眼悲哀地问，“为什么你要伤害自己？”

“两个原因。”史蒂夫答，“一是因为你也在做同样的事。”

史蒂夫沾血的手指向他胸前包扎好的伤口。

“二是为了让你知道，这双手做的事都不是出于你自己的意志，因为你是被缚的。因为它们属于我。而他们也正是利用了这点，那群热衷自残的人类，借着我的这双手来自相杀害，你根本就用不着做什么，实际上他们在你举起武器之前就已经自杀了。”

他垂下头看自己的手，史蒂夫将他的脸抬起。

“我说的你明白了吗？”

“明白了。”他点头，“可是我心疼你的伤。”

史蒂夫笑了，“为什么？”

他看着史蒂夫，没法说出个原因来，只是希望那掌上流着的血是他自己的，只知道自己从记忆最模糊的开始就深爱着他。

而当他再低头看，史蒂夫的手完好无损。

“因为你渴望我，是这样吗？”史蒂夫的问题接替了他的沉默。

他点头。

“你真的渴望我吗？”史蒂夫又问了一次，他更用力地点了头，史蒂夫抚上他真诚的脸，“证明给我看。”

于是他微微向前挪了膝盖，小心翼翼将史蒂夫的一只手腕提起来，在史蒂夫应允的注视下，把脸颊埋进他掌心里，无比缓慢又无比粘腻地轻轻磨蹭，像只被驯服的柔兽，眼里还带了点湿漉漉的意味。这时史蒂夫另一只手开始轻抚他的头发，指尖穿过发丝从根梳到梢，晚风似的一下又一下，渐渐将他全身的重心都吸引过去，直到他下巴抵在史蒂夫并拢的腿间，被爱抚到不小心让喉中的咕噜声泄露出来。

“乖。”史蒂夫小声说。

他抬头看了史蒂夫一眼，准备用缠着的手去解史蒂夫的裤子，却被温柔地推开。

“你可以站起来了。”

他只好离开他的主人站起来。

史蒂夫捡起那把削笔刀又剪下两段长短不一的绷带，一段是为封缄话语，缠在了他的牙间；另一段扎在了他的阴茎根部，系成一个紧紧的蝴蝶结，这让他的阴囊微微发胀；然后史蒂夫站起来，令他坐在椅子上，居高临下欣赏他羞赧又惧怕的样子。

“你表现得非常好，巴基，作为奖励，现在我也告诉你我是怎么想的。你一直想知道，对吗？”

他咬着绷带默默点头。

“那年你十七岁。那是我最快乐的一年，我花了好长时间才让你知道。你也一样，把自己藏着，但你以为我也像你一样傻——”史蒂夫略带戏谑地捏了捏他的脸蛋，“我知道，你那时念着我的名字自慰。”

史蒂夫拉来另一张椅子在他面前坐下，双手从膝盖抚至他的大腿根，指尖轻得像蚂蚁爬过皮肤，却让他颤栗着张开了双腿。

“我想你在这里，在我眼前再做一次。”

“他瞪大眼睛，发现史蒂夫脸上的笑意更像是无声的命令。

“这十多个月里你有碰过自己吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“真是听话。那现在既然得到了允许，你不打算碰碰自己吗？你等我来不就是为了这个吗？”史蒂夫前倾轻轻吻了他的嘴角，“只有我知道怎样才能让你忘记疼痛，我永远都知道，不是么？”

他没法对史蒂夫的反问句说不。

“来吧，我们时间不多了。”

他有些迟疑，先稍微将腿又张开了一点，观察史蒂夫的表情。

“别看我，盯着你自己的身体，看看它多有美。”

他低下头，看见自己的腹部随着呼吸慌乱起伏，蝴蝶结绑缚的阴茎浮现出一点淡粉色，前端已经微微抬起。

“再把腿分开些，抬起来，搭在椅子扶手上。”

他照做了，在主人面前这样将后穴露了出来，被缚的手在腿间遮遮掩掩。

“那双手是谁的？”

“你的……”他含糊地回答。

“很好，现在我的手要玩弄你最敏感的地方。不是那儿，是后面。”

他的手指划过会阴往下探，停在洞口犹豫地摩挲，一阵久违的酥麻感在他体内暗自涌动，他不敢看史蒂夫的脸。

“把我的手弄湿，探进去。你知道怎么做。”

他的双唇无法紧闭，被几圈绷带隔着，已经分泌了旺盛的涎水。于是他张大口含住几根手指，用这里的润泽打湿了一只手掌，然后又这只手沾湿了洞口，一次将两根手指挤了进去。他紧咬牙关，可难耐的呻吟还是从口齿间溜了出来，他只好停下来调整自己过急的呼吸。

“放松，慢慢来，别忘了呼吸。”

史蒂夫低柔的声音让他身体稍微软了下来。他慢慢开始抽动起那两根手指，呼出的气息越来越暧昧，阴囊似乎又胀红了一些，蝴蝶结也缠得更紧了，他看着自己时而翘高时而垂下的阴茎，羞怯得闭上眼睛。

“再深一些，我的指尖要去你最敏感的地方。”

他用手臂带动着放大了手指抽动的幅度，胸前的伤口又让他疼痛地哼吟了几声，而当他找到自己的激点时，湿滑的肉壁已经适应了他的动作，快感渐渐能够和痛感持衡，他的身体欢愉地升温，艳情的粉红在皮肤表面蔓延，颜色在关节处尤为浓重。

“就是这样，感觉到了吧？我的手指就这样不停地操你，你不到我就不会停。”他感觉到史蒂夫逼近了，用声音隔着空气吻他，“想到以前那个欲火中烧的青春期巴基了吗？看看你，有多漂亮就有多淫荡，像极了那画里的达娜厄，腿间下着黄金雨。我现在真该画画你。”

史蒂夫握住他变得极度敏感的阴茎，手指抹了抹他泌出的前液，他竟被这一点点动作刺激到尖叫，浑身剧烈颤抖，史蒂夫抽开手他才冷静下来。

“可现在我只想看你高潮，看你忘记疼痛的样子。”史蒂夫将指尖沾的前液涂在他唇边，划了几划，“但没我的允许你就还不能到，明白吗？”

他点头，眼角更是湿漉漉了。

“别停，我的手还在操你。”

他继续用两根手指操弄自己，史蒂夫半握住拳将他的性器从头套到尾，缓慢地交替左右手，一下又一下，轻易就把他撩拨得全身绷直，挺起胯部哀求着叫唤。

“啊啊……够了……要到了……”他不确定史蒂夫能否听得懂他呲着牙喊出的模糊断句，但史蒂夫立即停了下来，他的高潮也随之被压下。

“太早了，还不能到。”史蒂夫黏滑的双手一抚过他的胯他就倒吸凉气，绷紧腿缠住史蒂夫的腰，而史蒂夫的眼睛命令他把腿收回去继续原来的动作。“叫我的名字。”史蒂夫说道，接着又开始撸动他泛红的性器。这次的史蒂夫像暴风雨，快得发狂毫不留情，他只能在剧烈地呼吸间断断续续地唤着史蒂夫，体内的浪潮逐渐又涌了回来。

“史蒂夫——史——蒂夫——”

史蒂夫又掐断了他的高潮，松开手倾前身去咬他的下唇，“再叫三十遍，巴基，我怕你还是会忘记我叫什么。”

“你是史蒂乌，史蒂乌，史蒂乌……”他的腮被史蒂夫一只手捏住，嘟起的嘴唇已经没法碰到一起发音。史蒂夫另一只手开始侵占他同样敏感的乳首。

他拼命唤着史蒂夫的名字，仿佛那是他垂死挣扎时最后的呼吸。他不知道史蒂夫有没有在数，但他感觉史蒂夫真的快要被高潮追上了，那股力量来自他被手指刺激到崩溃的前列腺。

“史蒂乌……我……”

“还剩一次。”

“史蒂夫！！！”他用尽力气嘶吼出来，这时高潮也痉挛着来了，但史蒂夫残酷地用拇指堵住他的射精口，他哭着哀嚎起来：“求求你了——”

“耐心。”史蒂夫单手解开了他的口缚，他顿时哭得一塌糊涂。“好吧，爱哭鬼，告诉我你想要什么，想要就说出来。”

“我想要，”他在史蒂夫手里挣扎着，浑身发抖，几近痉挛，“史蒂夫摸一摸我好吗？求你摸摸我，这里，这里……再吻我一下，让我到吧，求求你了……我是个好人，我还从来没……啊啊啊……”

史蒂夫松开手，贴近他的身体做了他想要的事，抚遍他胸前的肌肤，狂暴地吻他，让他释放，直到他被漫长的高潮淹到透不过气，如愿以偿用旺盛的情液打湿了史蒂夫。

“你曾经是那么敏感，那么善良，那么漂亮，现在还是一样，从没变过。”史蒂夫像最开始那样，一点点擦着他的眼泪。

“谢谢你，主人。”

“你是个好人，巴基，你终于说出来了。再说一次。”

“我是个好人。”

“不仅是好，而且是完美的那种好。”史蒂夫解开他身上的所有束缚，站起身来。

“你要走了吗？”他抬起头问，伤口又开始作痛。因为他知道他要走了。

“还疼吗？”史蒂夫反问他。

他咬着牙，摇了摇头。

“我知道你还疼，这说明你还活着。”

“只要你在我就不会疼。”

“但他们数到一我就得走了。”史蒂夫将他一撮发梢捏在手心里，爱怜地抚摩，“你是我最听话，最完美的巴基。”

他只顾着紧握史蒂夫的手腕。

“是不是这样？回答我。”

“是的，主人。”他连连点头。

“听好了。醒来之后，回到原来的地方去，尽管那不是你该去的地方，但你得把伤口治好，活下去，做好我给你的最后一个命令——”

“好的，主人。”他连忙回答。

史蒂夫弯下腰给了他最后一个吻。

“等我，巴基。等我就是了。”

-

他很听话。因为他是史蒂夫最听话，最完美的巴基。

-

后来的事也没什么不一样。那里的人解析他，掏空他，捡了些破碎的词，学着他主人的方式命令他。他们从“渴望”数到“一”，令他在第一个词等到了史蒂夫，又在最后一个词彻底忘记史蒂夫。

但至少，他一直在等。


End file.
